lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Sind
Given the number of times that great riches, ancient powers, and world changing events seem to be centered around “dungeons” or “ancient ruins”, someone had to put it together sooner or later- dungeons are important (and often magical) places. Those who study, seek, catalogue, delve, and explore such things are referred to as “sind” or “dungeon mages”. Well educated in the art of exploration, their unique breed of arcane magic deals with the manifestation of common dungeon trappings and the removal of such hindrances. Sind are well educated in colleges that are equal part magic academy, archeology program, and architectural fellowship. They study the history, classification, and techniques for exploration of ancient sites and use many secrets recovered from them to create their unique breed of magic. These schools are often taught in ever-changing magical mock-ups of dungeons and there are frequent field trips to local ruins. Higher level classes are taught in other dimension (often to the peril of the students). Their training is dangerous and many fail out or die in the process. Even the dropouts are frequently employed by adventuring parties for a high price. Hit Dice: D8. Role: Sind are immensely useful in dungeons. They are able to help out overcoming almost any skill-based challenge and have many useful tools up their sleeves. Alignment: Any Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.). In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The sind's class skills are Appraise (Int), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. ' ' Table 1-1: The Sind Class Features: The following are the class features of the sind. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The sind is proficient with all simple weapons but with no armor or shields. Dungeon Magic (Sp): By manipulating the arcane energies of a dungeon or ancient ruin, a sind can modify a dungeon. At 1st, 4th level and every 6 levels thereafter a sind gains a new suite of spell-like abilities from the following list. Activating a dungeon magic provokes an attack of opportunity. Attract Monsters By using ancient arcane energies to manipulate fate and space/time, a sind can cause monsters common to the dungeon they are in to spontaneously appear. While in dungeon a sind can sacrifice a spell slot to use a summon monster or nature’s ally spell, of a variety appropriate to the level of the spell slot sacrificed, as a spell-like ability as a move action. The monster summoned via this ability must be appropriate to the environment of the specific dungeon the sind finds himself in (example: If there are lots of undead in the dungeon the sind is in- this can only summon undead). Shift Trap By using ancient arcane energies to manipulate fate and space/time, a sind can cause a trap to spontaneously appear or an identified trap to malfunction. While in dungeon a sind can sacrifice a spell slot to place a trap whose CR does not exceed 3 times the spell level sacrificed. There must be an appropriate, unoccupied, place to lay the trap within 30 feet of the sind for them to do this. The trap must be thematically appropriate to the dungeon (a high magic death ray would not be appropriate in a low-magic orc prison). The second use of this ability is to shift existing traps. A sind may sacrifice a spell slot to move or safely disarm an existing trap whose CR does not exceed twice the spell level sacrificed. This only functions on traps within 30 feet of the sind that have been clearly identified. If moving it, the sind may only move it to a new, appropriate, unoccupied, place to lay the trap within 30 feet of the sind. Hazards: Traps and hazards are similar in many ways and thus taking the shift trap dungeon magic applies to hazards as well. Shift Haunt OA Haunts are places inhabited by lost and distraught spirits. Once you know which buttons to press, it’s really quite easy to use ancient arcane energies to goad a restless spirit out of any ancient location really (at some point someone had to die horribly nearby in a dungeon). Though it’s harder, one can also appease, defer, or mitigate them for a short period of time if you’ve been properly trained. A sind can sacrifice a spell slot to place a haunt whose CR does not exceed 3 times the spell level sacrificed. There must be an appropriate, unoccupied, place to place the haunt within 30 feet of the sind for them to do this. The haunt must be thematically appropriate to the dungeon and the GM may create the narrative behind the spirit (it is not inherently helpful- in fact most are screaming mad at having been summoned). The second use of this ability is to suppress existing haunts. A sind may sacrifice a spell slot to temporarily appease the spirit of a haunt whose CR does not exceed twice the spell level sacrificed. This only functions on haunted within 30 feet of the sind that have been clearly identified. It remains suppressed, non-functional, for 1 minute per sind level. Restoration Time is a thing of power and dungeons hold ancient powers in spades. By tapping into a little of that, a sind can sacrifice a spell slot to restore time, life, and vigor to those around them. As a standard action a sind can sacrifice a spell slot and restore to all allies within 30 feet 2d6 + his Intelligence modifier points of healing per spell level sacrificed (example: if he sacrifices a 6th level spell, he would heal his allies for 12d6 + his Intelligence modifier). Secret Door A sind with this dungeon magic can fold over him a protective door or other object that cloaks him (and later his party too). A sind can sacrifice a spell slot of at least 1st level or higher as a move action when adjacent to a wall to be hidden in the wall. This is treated like an invisibility spell but can be detected in the same fashion as a secret door/passage and he may not move. The duration of this spell-like ability is indefinite if in a dungeon or 1 minute/ level (as per the spell) if elsewhere. Should he move from the wall or take any action that would normally break invisibility the effect immediately ends. A sind can sacrifice a spell slot of 4th level or higher to grant this benefit to not only himself but to any ally within 400 feet that he can see as well, as per mass invisibility. Like the spell this can target any number of creatures, no two of which can be more than 180 ft. apart. The duration of this spell-like ability is indefinite if in a dungeon or 1 minute/ level (as per the spell) if elsewhere. Anyone who moves from the wall or take any action that would normally break invisibility the effect immediately ends, for them. Alternatively, this can be used offensively. If an enemy within 30 feet of the sind is adjacent to a wall, a sind can cause a newly formed secret door to suddenly activate and knock them prone. This requires the sind to sacrifice a spell of any level as a swift or immediate action. The target must then make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 sind level + spell level sacrificed) or be knocked prone. If the creature failed the save by 2 or more, they can also be repositioned 5 feet from where the door appeared. Automatic Conversion By sacrificing a spell slot a sind can convert an object into 1/2 its value in gold. This process takes 10 full minutes to do, though a sind can do up to their level in individual items. The level of the spell slot sacrificed dictates the maximum amount of gold that can be produced in this fashion. If the item is a magic item, the sind’s caster level must be equal to or higher than the item’s or else the attempt against it automatically fails (the spell slot is still consumed). Particularly strong (or important) magic items may require an opposed caster level check or fail. This cannot be done on artifacts. Table 1-2: Automatic Conversion Renovations (Sp): At 1st level, a sind can modify the features of a dungeon, adding things to the local architecture. These additions last for 1 minute per sind level and only effect mundane materials with a hardness of 10 or lower (iron or softer), within 30 feet of them. When attempting to use one of these on something that relies on there being an open area nearby, the sind must reasonably know there is an open space on the other side to use it. (Example: He can’t attempt to put a door in the wall if he doesn’t know there is a chamber on the other side. However- he could put a door next to an existing door or use a reliable map of a dungeon to place a tunnel to an adjacent corridor). Table 1-3: Renovations Note: These are example additions with their spell level presented to serve as a guide to be used for pricing further additions. A sind can add simple mundane things to a dungeon, not subtract. GM Note: Don’t want a sind messing with your trap or wall? Make it magical or make the walls out of a material harder than iron! Sidebar: What Constitutes a Dungeon A dungeon is defined as, for the purpose of this class, any extensive compound (natural or otherwise) with the intent/purpose of protecting or detaining something or someone. They are often, but not always, old and have something worth protecting/detaining. They are often, but not always, defended or at least set up in such a way as to stymie people looking to explore it. They are quite often claustrophobic or at least self-contained. This could be a well defended mansion, a military compound, a fortified mineshaft, a dragon’s keep, a sewer hangout for rebels, a castle’s ligeral dungeon, a natural cave system taken over by dwarves, an extra dimensional prison, an ever-shifting labyrinth, or even the realm of a mad god. Sidebar: Is a Sind Out of a Dungeon is a Fish Out of Water? Without a doubt a sind is a character that thrives in a specific environment and is greatly hampered when they are not in there. This, however, is true of rangers outside their favored terrain, archetypes that are associated with a particular area, or characters like paladins who excel at fighting a certain type of enemy. A sind doesn’t shine when they are not in a dungeon but that doesn’t mean they are helpless. They have a respectable BAB, a healthy complement of transmutation spells, some exceptional skill benefits, and that is often enough. A GM should carefully consider allowing a player to play a sind when they will not be focusing on exploring dungeons. If they feel the game will not take place in a dungeon, it may behove the GM to disallow a sind or be more liberal with what defines a “dungeon”. Maybe allow urban environments to count as dungeons (like a city) or even small buildings. ' ' Spells: A sind casts arcane spells drawn from the sind spell list. A sind must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the sind must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a sind’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the sind’s Intelligence modifier. A sind can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table 1-#: Sind Spells per Day. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook). A sind's selection of spells is extremely limited. A sind begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of his choice. At each new sind level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table 1-#: Sind Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a sind knows is not affected by his Intelligence score.) Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered sind level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), a sind can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the sind loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A sind may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. A sind must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour communing with a dungeon or ancient object of historical value at least 300 years old. While communing, the the sind decides which spells to prepare. Class Credit (Ex): Dungeons, largely, have a somewhat predictable layout. There are often traps, locked doors, tight corridors, etc. By categorizing these aspects and training with them, sind learn unique tricks with some of these aspects. At 2nd level and every 3rd level thereafter, a sind gains “class credit” for having studied a particular area of dungeoneering. Applied Mechanical Engineering After spending countless hours in Mr. Abramowitz’ mechanical engineering class the sind has put together a rather solid understanding of the principles behind mechanical devices. He gains a competence bonus equal to 1/2 his sind level on attempts to disable mechanical traps, on Appraise checks to value mechanical objects, and on Knowledge (engineering) to identify mechanical buildings, gadgets, constructs or unknown mechanical technologies. This excludes things primarily reliant on magic to function. In addition, the sin treats Knowledge (engineering) as a class skill. Advanced Magical Theory Magic is a silly, often inconsistent, thing that is perfect for use as a destructive force. As a student, it became very apparently to the sind that learning to defuse it would be exceptionally useful and they took advanced magical theory as an elective. He gains a competence bonus equal to 1/2 his sind level on attempts to identify spells, on saves against spells activated as a trap, on opposed caster level checks, and on checks to disbelieve illusions. In addition, the sind treats Knowledge (arcane) as a class skill. Gymnastics Elective Ever program has that annoying, only offered once a year, required elective, that has a physical component. A sind that has taken this class credit elected to ignore the option to take a simply yoga class on Wednesday nights and took the challenging “dungeon gymnastics” course. He gains a competence bonus equal to half his sind level on Reflex saves against traps, Acrobatics checks made to jump (long or high), and checks to Climb while equipped with the appropriate equipment (not without). Run For Your Life There is a famous saying, “When escaping a rampaging minotaur you don’t have to be the fastest, just faster than one of your friends.” Having learned first hand the horrors that are found in a dungeon, a sind with this class credit has worked on their cardio and practiced free-running in dungeon terrain. They gain a 5 foot increase to their base move speed while in a dungeon, treat non-magical difficult terrain in dungeons or urban environments as normal terrain for the purpose of determining how fast he can move, and gains the Run and Endurance feats as a bonus feats. Speculative Biology Let’s be honest- dungeons are home to some of the weirdest creatures and nobody has a complete bestiary of what is out there. Every time you think you’ve seen it all you meet a new kind of three-headed dog/fish with paralytic tentacles lurking in the next dungeon you explore. A sind who has taken this class credit has studied speculative biology and mastered all the theories; from Bergmann’s Rule to insular dwarfism, and thus gains 1/2 his sind level as a competence bonus on checks to identify monsters. In addition, a sind who identifies a creature with bizarre anatomy who is rendered immune to precision damage because of said anatomy causes that creature to lose that immunity to members of his party (once he has identified it). Long Lost History Lessons They say those who do not study history are doomed to repeat it. A sind recognizes that not many people understand just how much “doom” can come from something very old and forgotten (Have you ever forgot to call your grandmother on her birthday?). Having studied history extensively, particularly the VERY old things, a sind with this class credit can use Knowledge (dungeoneering) to make Knowledge (history) checks and gains a competence bonus equal to 1/2 their sind level on any check to identify or recognize anything (person, place, or thing) who is more than a 300 years old. They are also made immediately aware of the approximate age and era of an object or place when they come in contact with it as a sort of 6th sense (Example: The might walk into an ancient tomb and something might tickle them, making them aware that this place must be at least 1000 years old). Home Ec “Home economics” is a little bit of a different course for sind as it doesn’t involve baking cakes and stitching trousers but trying to scrape thousand year old moss off rocks to turn into a stew and... stitching trousers. A sind with this class credit is effectively preparing to become the “party parent”. They gain a competence bonus equal to 1/2 sind level on any check required to cook, clean, provide long-term care with Heal checks, Survival checks to find food, checks made to find material for a campsite, and they cut the time required to prepare a campsite or food by half. In addition, the sind treats Heal as a class skill. Language Arts Many a death in dungeons have been attributed to people not reading clearly marked signs. Much of a sind’s profit after exploring a dungeon is made from providing information found in the dungeons. A sind with this class credit is exceptionally skilled at translation, languages, and research. He gains the Scribe Scroll feat as a bonus feat, 1 bonus language for every level of sind he has (or gains), a competence bonus equal to 1/2 his sind level on checks to recall information, and may transcribe information at absurd speeds (about 1,000 words per minute) with near perfect accuracy (you can record a dungeon’s layout in near perfect detail). In addition, the sind treats Linguistics as a class skill. Dragon Keeping There is a game taught to sind called “dragon keeper” which is a sport which mimics battle with a dragon. Because of this many sind have a leg up over these common dungeon pests and many have a vested interest in studying them (doubly because many graduate level professors are, in fact, dragons). The gain a competence bonus equal to 1/2 their sind level on Knowledge checks to identify dragons, on damage rolls against dragons, on Reflex saves against breath attacks, and they gain dragonic as a bonus language. Accounting & Legal Studies Adventurers are, for all their virtues, not exactly the most trustworthy or stable lot. As gold, valuable equipment, or even status is the reward for a dungeon well delved- sind study up on financing, accounting, business management, and legal topics. Never one to be screwed out of a contract a sind who has taken this class credit gains a competence bonus equal to 1/2 their sind level on knowledge checks relating to the law, accounting, finances, and professionalism. They also gain that bonus on Appraise checks to identify objects (magical or otherwise) or count money and are always treated as if they had detect magic active for the purpose of being able to identify magic items. Paranoid While not an actual class per se “paranoia” is something sind learn. Spending years in an ever changing dungeon filled with traps and nightmares only to graduate into a profession where such things are par for the course makes someone a bit jumpy. A sind with this this class credit, after many years in the dark, gains darkvision 30 feet or improves their existing darkvision by 30 feet. They also gain a competence bonus on Initiative checks while in dungeons and Perception checks to spot creatures or traps equal to 1/2 their sind level. Wayfinding Getting lost is a way of early life for a sind and helping people not get lost in dungeons a lucrative part of their vocation. A sind with this class credit always knows exactly how to retrace their steps and discern the distance from their point of entrance in a dungeon. They are immune to the effects of a maze spell. They can always use their Knowledge (dungeoneering) skill in place of their Knowledge (geography) to discern locations in a dungeon (such as finding north) or locating a dungeon and automatically passes such checks if their DC is 10 or less. They also gain a competence bonus equal to half thing sind level on saves against confusions and stunning effects, as their study into wayfinding makes them particularly resilient to losing their train of thought. In addition, the sind treats Knowledge (geography) as a class skill. Self Defense Course Most sind think “Why do I need to learn how to fight? I can just collapse a pillar or turn a guy to mud.” but some wise students elect to study martial arts because they know better. There is always some bully who wants to slap your book away and rub your face in toxic ooze or a minotaur who just won’t be convinced to lead you out of the dungeon. A sind with this class credit becomes proficient with all martial weapons, light and medium armor, and with shields (excluding tower shields). They also gain the ability to cast arcane spells in light armor without incurring any spell failure chance. Dungeon Master: Starting at 3rd level, the sind gains 2 spell slots of the highest level spell they can cast. This bonus spell slot can only be used for your dungeon magic class feature. At 6th level and every 3 levels thereafter the number of bonus spell slots they gain from this class feature improves by 2 to a maximum of 12 at 18th level. Personal Dungeon (Su): Much of a sind’s life is obsessed with the study of dungeons. They need a place to test their theories, carry out experiments, and so-on. Started at 7th level, a sind has enough understanding of the ancient and terrible magics that are infused in dungeons to be able to create their own private dungeon. Their dungeon exists as an extradimensional demi-plane (similar to mage’s magnificent mansion except that it lasts indefinitely) and is accessible only through a door created by their renovation class feature or a door in a dungeon. Whenever they open a door under those circumstances they may declare that it opens to the treasure hoard of their personal dungeon. This is a one way portal to their personal dungeon and once entered by the sind it ceases to exist. A sind may take 3 + 1/2 her sind level of willing creatures into his dungeon when he opens a door so long as they are touching. Once a sind passes through into their dungeon the door automatically remains open as an entrance for 1d4 additional round before it automatically shuts (even unfriendly creatures can enter at this point). A sind may exit his personal dungeon by shouting a command word chosen at the time of the creation of their personal dungeon. This dumps him and all allied, willing, creatures out of the dungeon in the same location they entered. Creatures trapped within a personal dungeon can escape by finding a single accessible door within the dungeon (randomly determined by the GM) that leads back to the outside world in the same place as the creature’s entered. A personal dungeon starts out with a central room, which is referred to as the “treasure horde” and mimics the effect of a mage’s magnificent mansion spell in design without the food and the servants are restricted to the treasure horde room. Then, for every level in sind, they may add one of the following features to the dungeons. Creatures and items that are not features of the dungeon when it is reshaped do not get shifted out- but instead find themselves in the treasure horde. Creating a personal dungeon takes a 12 hour ritual and remaking it (an act which changes the features) takes another ritual. A sind is always innately aware of the layout of their dungeon and where they are in it. Any object or creature from within the sind’s the personal dungeon that is the result of a feature, not left there by the sind, ceases to exist outside of the personal dungeon. Benefits gained while in the dungeon do not manifest themselves outside of the dungeon (such as a beneficial spell cast upon you by a creature within the dungeon) but detrimental ones do. The treasure horde of the sind is a safe place for them- no enemies from the personal dungeon can enter- treating it as if it did not exist. Table 1-4: Personal Dungeon Features *When creating a dungeon a sind has up to their level in features. This is the cost (or increase in price on an existing feature) out of that total. ' ' Sidebar: Personal Dungeons Gone Wild! A personal dungeon is a very powerful thing if used right. However, they are not all powerful and they can make great plot hooks for games. What happens if the ancient powers the sind tapped into cause it to, occasionally, manifest behind random doors (trapping a witless stable boy or maybe a princess inside)? Maybe you, as a GM, decide that it DOES have a physical location too or maybe planar thieves break in! ' ' A sind and his party can adventure in his personal dungeon- think of it more like training in the danger room from X-Men than a propper adventure but it is still training. A GM may elect to lower the experience gained from this as the sind does have a good deal more control over the situation and thus it is not as challenging. However, a GM can always get creative. Maybe a boss is too smart for his own good and finds ways to subvert the sind’s control and the party has to go clear him out. How about a “monster’s union” that forms in the dungeon, looking for better working conditions from the sind? Table 1-5: Sind Spells per Day ' ' Table 1-6: Sind Spells Known ' ' Sind Spell List 0th-Level Spells (Cantrips) Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Read Magic 1st-Level Spells Alter Winds, Animate Rope, Ant Haul, Arcane Mark, Body Capacitance, Bouncy Body, Break, Crafter's Curse, Crafter's Fortune, Damp Powder, Dancing Lantern, Detect Secret Doors, Endothermic Touch, Enlarge Person, Erase, Expeditious Excavation, Expeditious Retreat, Fabricate Bullets, Feather Fall, Forced Quiet, Gravity Bow, Hold Portal, Jump, Jury-Rig, Keen Senses, Liberating Command, Long Arm, Longshot, Magic Weapon, Marid's Mastery, Mirror Polish, Mirror Strike, Monkey Fish, Polypurpose Panacea, Prestidigitation, Recharge Innate Magic, Reduce Person, Refine Improvised Weapon, Reinforce Armaments, Snapdragon Fireworks, Stone Fist, Strong Wings, Sundering Shards, Theft Ward, Touch of Gracelessness, Touch of the Sea, Unerring Weapon, Urban Grace, Vocal Alteration, Weaken Powder, Windy Escape, Youthful Appearance 2nd-Level Spells Aboleth's Lung, Accelerate Poison, Acute Senses, Adhesive Blood, Air Step, Alchemical Allocation, Alter Self, Amplify Stench, Animal Aspect, Ant Haul (Communal), Arcane Lock, Badger's Ferocity, Barkskin, Bear's Endurance, Blood Armor, Blood Blaze, Boiling Blood, Bull's Strength, Buoyancy, Cat's Grace, Certain Grip, Darkvision, Destabilize Powder, Eagle's Splendor, Extreme Flexibility, Fleshy Facade, Fox's Cunning, Glide, Kinetic Reverberation, Knock, Levitate, Magic Siege Engine, Make Whole, Masterwork Transformation, Mirror Hideaway, Owl's Wisdom, Perceive Cues, Pyrotechnics, Recoil Fire, Reinforce Armaments (Communal), Rope Trick, Scale Spikes, Sculpt Simulacrum, Silk to Steel, Spider Climb, Squeeze, Stabilize Powder, Steal Breath, Telekinetic Assembly, Thunder Fire, Time Shudder, Transmute Potion to Poison, Twisted Space, Whispering Wind 3rd-Level Spells Air Breathing, Ancestral Regression, Anchored Step, Anthropomorphic Animal, Beast Shape I, Blink, Blood Scent, Blood Sentinel, Burrow, Control Vermin, Countless Eyes, Darkvision (Communal), Devolution, Disable Construct, Dispel Magic, Enter Image, Eruptive Pustules, Excruciating Deformation, Fins to Feet, Fire Trail, Flame Arrow, Flash Fire, Fly, Gaseous Form, Haste, Heart of the Metal, Hostile Levitation, Improve Trap, Keen Edge, Magic Weapon (Greater), Monstrous Physique I, Paragon Surge, Polymorph Familiar, Prehensile Pilfer, Pup Shape, Raging Rubble, Resinous Skin, Restore Mythic Power, Scale Spikes (Greater), Secret Page, Share Glory, Shifting Sand, Shrink Item, Slow, Spider Climb (Communal), Strangling Hair, Touch Injection, Undead Anatomy I, Versatile Weapon, Water Breathing 4th-Level Spells Absorbing Inhalation, Adjustable Polymorph, Age Resistance (Lesser), Animal Aspect (Greater), Beast Shape II, Calcific Touch, Cloud Shape, Curse of Burning Sleep, Darkvision, Greater, Earth Glide, Elemental Body I, Enlarge Person (Mass), Eyes of the Void, Firefall, Hellmouth Lash, Magic Siege Engine (Greater), Make Whole (Greater), Malfunction, Miasmatic Form, Mirror Transport, Mnemonic Enhancer, Monstrous Physique II, Obsidian Flow, Reduce Person (Mass), Resilient Reservoir, Ride the Waves, Scorching Ash Form, Shadowy Haven, Stone Shape, Symbol of Slowing, Telekinetic Maneuver, Vermin Shape I 5th-Level Spells Animal Growth, Baleful Polymorph, Beast Shape III, Condensed Ether, Dispel Magic (Greater), Echolocation, Elemental Body II, Energy Siege Shot, Fabricate, Fickle Winds, Gift of the Deep, Half-blood Extraction, Hungry Earth, Lend Path, Monstrous Physique III, Overland Flight, Parchment Swarm, Passwall, Planar Adaptation, Plant Shape I, Polymorph, Rapid Repair, Telekinesis, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Treasure Stitching, Undead Anatomy II, Vermin Shape II, Wind Blades 6th-Level Spells Age Resistance, Bear's Endurance (Mass), Beast Shape IV, Bull's Strength (Mass), Cat's Grace (Mass), Control Water, Destroy Robot, Disintegrate, Eagle's Splendor (Mass), Elemental Body III, Enemy Hammer, Energy Siege Shot (Greater), Flesh to Stone, Fleshy Facade, Fluid Form, Form of the Dragon I, Fox's Cunning (Mass), Kinetic Reverberation, Levitate, Mage's Lucubration, Monstrous Physique IV, Move Earth, Owl's Wisdom (Mass), Plant Shape II, Sonic Form, Spider Climb, Stone to Flesh, Tar Pool, Transformation, Undead Anatomy III Spell List Design: The sind’s spell is is primarily composed of transmutation spells from the sorcerer/wizard and alchemist spell list. Several abjuration spells (such as arcane lock, dispel magic, hold portal) that deal with the opening and shutting of things are added to this list as well. ' ' Table 1-7: Alternate Favored Class Bonuses ' ' 15. COPYRIGHT NOTICE • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Occult Adventures. © 2015, Paizo Inc.; Authors: John Bennett, Logan Bonner, Robert Brookes, Jason Bulmahn, Ross Byers, John Compton, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Thurston Hillman, Eric Hindley, Brandon Hodge, Ben McFarland, Erik Mona, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Alex Riggs, Robert Schwalb, Mark Seifter, Russ Taylor, and Steve Townshend. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Battle Chef © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • Gonzo 2 © 2016, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Scott Gladstein, Dayton Johnson, Ian Sisson, Christos Gurd, Sasha Hall, Mark Nordheim • Alternate Paths: Martial Characters © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Caleb Alysworth, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, Dayton Johson. • Alternate Paths: Divine Characters © 2016, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. • Sind, the Dungeon Mage © 2017, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein. PRODUCT IDENTITY Little Red Goblin Games LLC company names and logo; backgrounds as well as all trade dress and graphic design elements are all reserved as product identity. All illustrations are products of their creators. These illustrations have either been licensed to Little Red Goblin Games LLC or reside in the public domain. OPEN CONTENT All content not reserved above as product identity (including mechanics and proper names) book are Open Game Content as described in Section 1(d) of the Pathfinder Compatibility License